terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikilo
The Mikilo are a sapient species that evolved on the planet Penvictus =Biology= Appearence The Mikilo have an appearence similar to earth Penguins. They have blue and white feathers covered with green spots. They have six eyes, and six flippers that they can manipulate objects with. They have evolved many jets to speed up swimming in the swamp seas of their homeworld. The mikilo have evolved fans across their faces allowing them to scare off foes. The Mikilo are physically weaker than most of the galactic races but their psychic organs more than make up for their lack of Physical Strength. Evolution The Mikilo evolved on a moist, warm T4 world known as penvictus. They evolved to become good swimmers to avoid the Predetor; the Giiker. They evolved the fans to protect their island colonies along with more dexterous flippers. When the Ferrites landed on their world they began to worship the Iron-bugs. The Mikilo evolved several electro-pouches allowing them to talk with their gods and eventually lead to mental powers. They have since evolved gills. Some of the Mikilo-calling themselves the Ferrekind are sterile and the leaders of the race. =Culture= The Mikilo worship the Ferrites since they brought a mikilo back to life. The Mikilo were zealots for a while but have since calmed down. Mikilo telepaths also worship ZaaI who crash landed on their world once. Mikilo telpaths have recently been having headaches an nightmares. Nightmares in which the sky was split asunder.Nightmares which have come true.They have since Spread into the HACC reality and met their parralell selves.Their journies with the Sizzz-Shling have taught them to respect nature more. =History= Tribal life When the Mikilo were Tribal they were fanatical worshippers of the Ferrites and would tollerate no other belief. Towards the end of their tribal life they discovered Spice and founded a great monastery up in the montains. The Monastery provided great culture and works of art and literature for the tribes. They dicovered a volitile spice known as iron spice which they used to make cannons and guns. They used these guns to destroy an opposing city where vast metals and weapons were held. After the Destruction they realized that the world must unite and they became civilised. Civilization and the quest for Unity When the Mikilo became civilized they set up many colonies on other island continents and discovered faster firing and more powerful rifles. They began to set up floating platforms to harvest purple spice and fish. They began to build Balloons that were moved by the power of the Mikilo mind. Certain drugs were discovered and outlawed and a psychic amplification medicine was dicovered. The weapons they use to fight were; Swords, axes, maces, hammers, bows and arrows, guns, and their minds.As the Sizzz-shling revealed themselves to the Mikilio the Mikilo had developed water mills and the psycannon.A weapon which amplifies the power of the user's m ind and mentally cripples the taget.The Sizzz-shling asked the Mikilo about their dreams and shared several techs with the Mikilo in exchange for the numerous rare spices that are only found on Penvictus. Soon the sizz-shling tuaght the Mikilo how to utilise the sun and the wind for power and teh age of powered movement had arrived.Walkers,Blimps,Trains and planes were built all powerred by one of the two clean energies with a little boost from psypower of course.As several of the Ferrekind and monks stepped foot onto the world of the Olupun and began to build their first interstellar craft the Mikilo empire was born.... Becoming a superpower As The Misizzzlupun was built the mikilo had finnaly got their Flippers off of their own world and onto the cosmos.They began to set up a trade route with the Olupun and have the Odd trade with the sizzz-shling.Soon a mining base was established on the largest of Penvictus' moons.This mining base named Ferros one provided a small but steady supply of ores to feul the Mikilo economic machine.They built frigates to ship supplies and beagn to advance.More of the Mining bases in the Ferros Series were set up in the Asteroid feild of their homeworld.With the vast surplus of reasources and metals the Mikilo began to build up a massive economy.This massive machine was used to build the fllets that would become the founding members of the Ferros Empire's vast warfleet.Once the Portals opened up the vast Grox Golems poured out and into the penvictus system.This was where the Grox Bashers,Tearers and Shadows were first encountered,This fleet,Though only a tiny portion of the grox empire was still a terrifing force for the young Mikilo,who had barely stepped foot and established themselves among the stars.This attack damaged few of the mining bases and would become the first of many skirmishes.Whilst this was happening several of the Mikilo craft were making their way around the HACC universe,Trying to aid the Sizzz-Shling in finding the mysterious "Utopia civilisation" During one of their first journeys to the HACC universe one of the Mikilo ships was captured by the Empire known as the Pooh-Olo.The Pooh-Olo thought the Mikilo were the grox and after the Mikilo had explained that they were an empire form teh alternate universe who had been sent here by a super being to liberate the Pooh-Olo and the whole galaxy from the grox the Pooh-Olo let them go.The Mikilo then discovered that teh Pooh-Olo distrusted psychics and began to slowly build a hate for the Pooh-Olo,Thyewere angry that becuase of one tribe that the Pooh-Olo made a genrelisation that all psychics were all evil,The Mikilo after all use the fith dimension only to communicate and talk with other empires and never use slavery.Meanwhile the Mikilo had estalished a base on the ice world known as Weesika-Wilum,Home to the Weesika.This worlkd was the first to recieve cloaking from the Sizzz-Shling and was to become the command base for the LATG empires in the HACC universe. The Search for Paradise As the Mikilo expanded in the New universe they helped the Sizzz-Shling search for the Utopian Civilisation.As they helped tehy came upon a system with stars that shaped a tailless Ohe'Powh.As they reached the Nearest star they landed on a Barren world,Seemingly devoid of Life.They soon fell through a Strange Rock which deposited them,A Group of Rho and some Lambada in an Underground forest.As they traveled they came to a Huge desert and found a deserted Grox fighter ship.The Mikilo and Sizzz-Shling comandeered it in an effort to Reach the Paradise world,They were joined by a Strange Tripedal animal and a Pack of large,Hunters called the Bom-Eek As the Mikilo,Sizzz-Shling,Bom-Eek and the Tripod reached the World known as Earth they were enthralled by Underground Forests and stone Golems as well as the Thinkers.The Thinkers showed the Mikilo and Sizzz-Shling their Allies the Raaw,Who had begun to Deify simmilar to how the Oheh-Olo did long before them.The Thinker told them that he was soon to Deify and had caused the War between realities to give his Race more time in their experiments. Whilst this happened the Sizzz-Shling,Olupun and Mikilo on Weesika-Willum formed the MOSSA or Mikilo,Olupun,Sizzz-Shling alliance.The Mikilo continued to work on a New project which they tested on Lambada,Pleased with the Results they waited eagerly to test it on the third member of MOSSA whilst the Sizzz-Shling completed their new weapon.When the Thycane weapon was finished the Mikilo,Tegor,Travers,Ploners,Olupuns and Sizzz-Shlingleft the home Reality as it was cleansed of all life,The Grox's Last Hurrah,Their Final Victory... Rebuilding The Mikilo in the Exodus continued to cross the gap between galaxies,They were aware that all life had ended where they came from and many Wept but still the voyage continued. The Mikilo elsewhere continued to Rebuild and Make the MOSSA a force to stand and be taken seriously.They began to create a sheild to stop the Thycane weapon if it would ever be rebuilt,All the while unaware of the coming darkness,The danger which could not be stopped.The Mikilo in a way would live through the danger though. Dark Days/Trails and Traiman Whilst the MOSSA contributed most of their technologies towards survival the Mikilo who had finished the Exodus to the New galaxy returned to their normal lifestyles,expanding and trading with the Other empires.Eventually new Races joined the MOSSA,which now stood for Multiverse Original Sapient Species Alliance,With the Nana-Olo's,Liquid People's and the Flora Union's Help and Technologies survival in the Void looked like a real possibility Soon the Sizzz-Shling became aware of a Gigantic being in a Faraway galaxy that could help them,so some Mikilo and Sizzz-Shling ships went in search of this Living Planet,however whilst Crossing the Interstellar Gulfs a MCS and a Mikilo Ship were cast Adrift by a Living Shadow. When the Crew of this ship awoke they found themselves in the Eleventh Dimension,stranded on the Banks of the Energy River.The Crews of the stranded MCS and Mikilo craft began to explore two strange Planetoids near to the Energy River,Whilst in the maze inside of one of the Planetoids they were attacked by a Steampunk monstrosity,much like the a Venus Flytrap or a Basilisk. The Mikilo helped to loosen the Bonds of the Flytrap titan whilst the Sizzz-Shling took it to peices,They ventured into further rooms and assumed control of two steampunk bats and met the Vissa Derin who joined the Party,they then,with the help of Derin and the bats bypassed a room full of Tarantula tanks,but not without a loss,all of the Zeta were killed in the Crossing,trying to cover their kin. Th next room was gaurded by a Steampunk Simian known as Traiman,He challenged them to prove that they were pure of heart and they began to battle,For a while the Sizzz-Shling mikilo exchanged blows with the Mechanical ape before the Mikilo and Rho realised that Fighting would never prove them pure of Soul,The Mikilo offered the Steamian their flippers to help him up,but would their gambit pay off? Traiman congratulated the Mikilo and Sizzz-Shling and granted them two gifts,the first of which was for the Mikilo and their reptillian freinds,the second of which was for the Vissa who they traveled with,Traiman then transported the party,along with himself to the Sheilded world,where the Mikilo craft had unknowingly docked =Features= Governement The Government of the Mikilo is mainly heriditary with the ruling caste being born sterile as the Ferrekind.Their is also a leutennant of sorts known as the Migu who serves each colony beneath the Ferrekind of that colony.The Ferrekind cannot reproduceso focus theior entire life on the Bettering of the nation.The Ferrekind handle the socioenconomic matters of the nation whilst the Migu handles the Millitary matters. All Mikilo have equal rights and live in peace with each other.They have a feint grasp of money but a Great one of Trade.Most of the Mikilo gain political power via Trades and Helping others.The Main political and economical Hubs of a Mikilo colony are the Market and the Dome,The Dome houses the Ferrekind and the Migu who are the well known and respected leaders of the Race,The Domes are built in a simmilar fashion and style to the first Great dome nest built by the Ferrites for the Mikilo when they were barely sentient. Technology The Technology of the Mikilo is mostly devoted to expansion and Culture.It is this reason that their weapons are behind the Olupun and Tegors,Two slightly younger empires.The Mikilo mainly Wish to expand their empire as though why is not known,One can only assume that it is a Simmilar reason for the Sizzz-Shling's Love for their millitary.The Mikilo do have a basic grasp of Terraforming though it is not used often apart from the MOSSA Mikilo who have used the Technology on several Barren worlds to make Trading posts and Research centers A lot of their techs have routes in other empires although they have Invented a Light bending second-skin that is powered by the mysterious antimatter lights of the Sizzz-Shling.This second Skin expands to suit any recorded Species and makes the Body resistant to most temperatures and pressure.Future versions of the skin are planned with an EMP blaster for self defence. Misizzlupun.png|The Misizzlupun.The Mikilo's first interstellar veichle. Category:Nature Category:Life After the Grox Category:Aquatic Category:Sapient Category:Tribes Category:Electro-speakers Category:Psychic Category:Religious Category:Empires Category:Avian Category:Mikilo